My Unstable Life
by Brokenglassofinsanity
Summary: Buttercup Utonium has had a very stressful life as a child, and as a result, the chemical X in her system is unstable. She is forced into hiding because of it and ironically has an unstable life. Buttercup's ups and downs in her life as she deals with hiding who she is inside.
1. Anniversary

_"-and that's what I call one hot mess. Now back to you Stacey._

_Thank you Robert, Our top story tonight, Townsville mourns the loss of a hero. Five years ago today, Buttercup Uton-" _***CLICK***

_"-Candle light visual he-" _***CLICK***

_"-ead, when hit by a-" _***CLICK***

TV gets so boring this time of year, and everywhere else is packed with people just standing there. I run my fingers through my long blond hair and sigh. The whole town shuts down for the anniversary of my "death". But I guess that just my fault for bein' unstable. I glace outside and notice that it's lightly sprinkling. I hate the rain, but on the awesome side I've been stress free for about five years now and I think it's time to have some self-celebration. Just as I'm about to pull out the ice-cream tub, I hear a knock at my door. I unlock it, leaving the chain still hooked.

"Who's there?" I asked annoyed. I look to see a dude about my age with a toolbox, just standing there. He's lightly tanned, with bright green eyes, a bit muscly, and I can see dark hair poking out of his hat. He looks really bored. His eyes wash over me, and then he yawns while scratching his 5'o clock shadow.

"Maintenance," the he replies in after his yawn, "the old man wanted to make sure his building was in good condition for renting out the other floors and sections. I just need to look inside and okay this place, alright?" I snort at him. I slam the door in his face and unhook the chain violently. I can hear him sighing. He must have it rough too. I open the door gently this time and step aside to let him in. As soon as he walks in he goes straight to the sink to check the pipes. Personally, I kinda like the company. Ironically, I'm always alone because people are out mourning my "death". Onward with the self-celebration! I squeeze past the guy, quickly yank out the tub, and skip to my seat to enjoy my treat. Using the spoon that was randomly on the table, I eat my noms. I'm interrupted by giggling from my sink. I glance to this dude, and he's just staring at me, biting his lip to keep the laughter from vomiting out of his mouth.

"What." I spit venomously. He throws a pair of wet underwear at me. Oh, crap I forgot those were in there. I tied them there to secure my drain.

"Looks like you need a new pipe," He says, "I'm amazed that your underwear's been holding it together. It's such a shame to see such a pretty little pair go to waste." He smirks and winks at me. I'm furious and I'm pretty sure my face is boiling with irritation. I grunt and pout.

"Hey, come on! I'm just trying to have some fun. I've been stuck working all day" I think it's his way of apologizing. I feel bad for the guy, stuck working while everyone's off work and school. Yeah, my "death" caused everybody else a free-be.

"Why are you working anyway? Shouldn't you be mourning the death of that Powerpuff Girl like everyone else? " I ask out of curiosity. He stands up and shakes off his hands.

"I'm just trying to make a living, plus the boss-man pays double on empty days like this. I don't really like taking part in this day anyway, because to really respect and understand her, we have to move on. I think she's free now; she was always the one being hounded by the paparazzi." He looks confident, as if he knows what he's talking about. I felt a stab inside me. What he said made me feel something inside, because it's true. I'm hiding for my sanity. I was so stressed to a point where the chemical x inside of me reacted and I was unstable. For my safety I had to fake my own death and go into hiding. No one but the Professor knows where I am. My thoughts are cut short by this guy's voice.

"Hey, you alright?" I didn't notice him walk up to me.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just thinking. You sound like you knew her." I added.

"Uh, in a way, yeah I did. She was more of a rival than acquaintance." He said gruffly.

"A rival?" I was honestly confused. I didn't recognize this guy. His tone and attitude is a bit annoying, but nothing that stood out and alerted me.

"Well, uh, in a general sense, you know? She was pretty cool underground and people wanted to be like her and surpass her." He looked distraught as he said it. I remember those days. So he used to skate, huh? Funny, I don't remember him at the hole.

"Oh yeah, anyway, what's your name, Kid?"

"Who you calling kid, shorty? I'm But-, uh, Charlie!" he stuttered.

"Yeah I'm Charlie. My name is Charlie. That's me. The name I was born with, Charlie." He continued.

"Charlie, huh? Well I'm Bud." I shook his greasy wet hand.

"I'm glad I've finally met someone who shares to same views as me." He gave me a long stare, "N-N-Not that I needed anyone. Come on, I'll show you more old and broken crap around my place." I dragged him around my house. I'm not sure why but I feel like Charlie's not his real name. The more we talked, the more he felt familiar; maybe I did meet him at some point underground. Oh well, at least I'm not alone for once, on the anniversary of my "death".

_MY NOTE: Thank you for reading this. It makes me really happy to know that someone out there has read this. Should I just have this entire story in Buttercup's point of view or should I alternate views? Also, is this story worthy of continuing? Please let me know. Thank you!


	2. Close Call

I hate rain. Rain should be a crime, then I could kick its ass. It's back to the grind today, now that I'm done dying. I volunteer as a Youth Sports Coach at the Rec center downtown. I do all kinds of stuff down there, stuff like flag football, track and field, soccer, softball, basketball, volleyball, swimming, and even water polo. I love it, and it makes my day; especially when I spend most of the afternoon on a city bus that gets halted in traffic at least 3 days of the week because of a robbery or a giant monster attack. I honestly wish I could just fly there or at least kick crime right in the asshole but I can't. I miss crime fighting, but I don't miss my popularity more. Everyday I'd get microphones shoved in my face and be asked questions like,

"_Buttercup, do you support teenagers cutting themselves?" "Buttercup is it true you enjoy raving and do drugs regularly?" "Buttercup, do you feel like the representative and role-model for Emo teens everywhere?" "Buttercup, is it true that your school soccer team had to forfeit the championships because of your powers?" "Buttercup, how does it feel to get fewer sweets than your sisters on Valentine's Day?" _ I honestly don't miss it. I was constantly under attack. I had many talents like drawing, skating, and skills in sports, but no one could ever see me and my talents. People like to bring up the fact that I have powers, so I must be using them to look so talented. Urgh, Princess was the worst! She was always the one to big up that I was using my powers. Like she should talk, she was always bribing people. She's one of the major causes of my breakdown. Oh, how I'd like to shove my fist right into her twisted little face. My thoughts were cut short by my bracelet blinking. Damnit, my unstable level rose again. When I left home, the professor gave me a bracelet to help stabilize my chemical X levels. Oh well at least I made it to the Rec center. Some physical activity should cool me down.

After running the kiddos through some warm up drills, I took it easy on em' and let them break into two teams to play horse. As if on cue, director Robbie walks up to me and pats me on the back.

"Hey bud, we're gonna have special guests arriving in a few minutes to see our kiddos." He said.

"Robbie, you know I don't take unannounced guests." I said as I lightly tapped my clipboard on his chest.

"Oh but this is different, we're being visited by the mayor and the Powerpuff girls to support active play and good health in youth. They wanted to drop in on a youth session and take some pictures for the press." He said excitedly. "They just called a few minutes ago, sorry it's short notice." He added. Really? Really?! I was more amazed by the fact that they called last minute; Blossom's usually really uptight about scheduling appearances. I bet it was just a greasy hamburger that set her off. Wait, I just realized that I'll have to greet them and talk to them. They haven't seen me in five years, but they could easily tell that it's me. I look like Bubbles with green eyes, longer hair, darker skin, and more muscle tone, all three of us still have the same face!

"Oh look, here they are!" Robbie nudged and gestured towards them. Shit, I can see them signing-in. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I dropped my clipboard and ran down the hallway as soon as I saw them opening the door to the Gym. I'm sorry Robbie, I owe you one. I heard Blossom yell how rude it was of me to leave and that she was gonna find me. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I turn to my left and see the locker room. Perfect! I dove right in the room and smacked into something so hard, I was knocked back. I shot my face up to see what it was. I'm surprised to see Charlie. Dripping wet, in a towel…. HOLY CRAP this is the men's locker room!

"Bud?"

"EXCUSE ME, MR. or MS. VOLUNTEER PERSON!" Double crap! That's Blossom looking for me! Charlie seems to notice the urgency in my face, because as soon as I panicked, he shoved me in a locker and slammed it shut. I can hear Blossom approaching. Charlie's gazing at me through the vents in the locker, it's really uncomfortable. What's he doing here anyway? I've never seen him here before. His locker isn't really that decorated; Just clippings of WWE stars. Oh look, he's got fake plugs in a bag on the hook, interesting. Well he looks like he just finished up, and I did get here half an hour ago. Maybe he comes in the morning when the joint first opens.

***SMACK***

"Aw sweetheart, is that really all you got?" That's Charlie voice. What the hell is going on?

"I don't have time for your impudence! Is the youth volunteer here? That person disappeared down the hall and the only logical explanation is this room." That's Blossom on her high horse. I kinda missed her presence.

"How are you sure you an't lookin at him?" Charlie retorted. After hanging out and talking a lot yesterday, I learned that Charlie could get really cocky and aggressive.

"I highly doubt a place like this would let someone with your criminal record around children." Criminal record? This is news to me; sure Charlie seems like a trouble-maker but not enough to have a record.

"You just really wanted to see me naked didn't you?" Charlie totally let Blossom's statement bounce right off of him. Blossom huffed and walked away. I'll miss her. Still, it's like Blossom and Charlie know each other. And Charlie said he hardly knew Buttercup, so how did he know Blossom enough to be playful around her?

"Hey, Hey space cadet! Wakey, Wakey! Are you done staring into space?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot I was still in Charlie's locker.

"You can sleep in there if you want, your place kinda sucks anyway." That's it, he's done. I push open the door to face him. He's still glistening from his shower earlier, but he has I big red mark across his check. Blossom probably slapped him out of embarrassment, since Charlie is pretty much naked.

"Why you running from the Bloss-man?" He says playfully as I step out to face him.

"How do you know the "Bloss-man""? I'm completely serious, and curious. He looks like he's deep in thought. The suspense is killing me, I really wanna know. He holds up his index finger as a pause. Then says,

"I'll tell you after I get dressed." He turns towards me, grabs me by the shoulders and starts leading me out. As I'm walking backwards, I noticed his towel caught on loose nail in the bench by his locker; a little too late, I should add. Right when I'm in the door way, his towel falls to the ground. I'm completely shocked, and instead of flippin out, Charlie just winks and closes the door.

I can believe I saw it! I'm still blazing red with embarrassment. After I left the men's locker room, I went to the woman's locker room to change out of my volunteer uniform and back into my hoodie; while pondering what I had just seen. I went back and waited by the men's locker room for Charlie. I figured I'd just leave with him because I'd have to go back and face the girls if I didn't. I'm gonna hear it from Robbie later. When he came out, I could tell he was smirking. I didn't wanna look him in the eye after what I just saw.

"Was it that amazing?" That cocky bastard! Has he no shame?!

"It's okay I have that effect on people." I glanced at him. I just noticed that we're wearing the same thing, a dark green hoodie, black jeans, and military style converse. He grinned and ruffled my hair. "You wanna get some hot chocolate, it still looks kinda depressing outside." I liked the idea but he still hasn't answered my question. I'm pretty sure I was making a stupid face because when he looked at me, he giggled.

"Hey, don't worry I'll answer you there, and I'll let you ride with me since it doesn't look like you have any car keys." I didn't have anything but a clear, over the shoulder bag, and he's right I don't have a ride. I ponder his offer, and decide,

"Alright, but you're paying."

"Deal."

"But what do you got?" I wanna know what I'm gonna be ridin' in.

"Just my Hyosung." He adds. A Motorcycle? Nice.

"Let's go out the back."


	3. Well this sucks

_You're all I've ever wanted, I always want you to be mine….When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you~_

Geez, this music blows. We are not on a date. Why are people staring at us? I know coffee shops are full of couples, but we're not one of them. Fuck, Charlie owes me big time for this shit. I'm sitting there really pissed off when Charlie comes up to the table with our hot chocolate. Funny, we like our hot chocolate the exact same way, all the way down to the smallest detail.

"Alright now down to business," I started, "Why do you seem to know Blossom, if you said you didn't know Buttercup very well?" He took a sip of his chocolate and sighed.

"Listen, when I was younger I didn't exactly get along well with law enforcement. I just happened to run into Blossom while I was arrested for vandalism. That's it, plus I thought her uptight attitude was fun to mess with. She reminds me of someone close to me." He said it while looking off towards the barista counter. Then looked me in the eyes and said,

"What about you? I didn't know you volunteered at the Rec center. Why were you hiding from Blossom anyway?" I didn't know how to answer that without giving away who I am.

"Let's just say something happened a few years ago and I don't wanna see the girls in person again." I took a sip, holy shit that's hot, if I wasn't a super human I'd probably be in pain. I must have made a stupid face again; not from being burned, but from the shock that it was so hot; because Charlie snorted and laughed after I sipped my chocolate. He stopped laughing and said,

"You and me both kid," He giggled, "I don't really wanna run into them too often either." Wait a minute.

"Hey, who you calling kid, duffus?" I responded. "I thought we're about the same age."

"Really? You're so short I couldn't tell." He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. That's it, I'll kill him.

"Look at that cute matching couple over there, Horus." Oh geez, it's the old couple two tables away. Charlie smirks, I know that bastard can hear them too. I wanna tell her that is wasn't planned, but Charlie grabs my hand, makes kissy faces at me and says,

"Aw, come on sweetheart. You know I was just playing." He's going to DIE! I'm pretty sure everybody in the shop heard that one. I am so pissed! Charlie is totally laughing his ass off. I stood up and grabbed Charlie by the front of his shirt. Two of the baristas came up to us. It first I thought it was because we did something wrong, but then I recognized one of them. It was some really annoying fancy pants rich kid that I went to school with. When I "died" professor sent me to a private school in the area. That way he could still keep his eyes on me. Ever since I first enrolled, Nathaniel Barton has had a huge crush on me. Nathaniel is the heir to a big time technology company that's recently been trying to go into the motor business. Now I hate Princess for many reasons, one being she never let me join anything and always accused me of using my powers. But I absolutely hate Nathaniel more. Since he's probably richer than Princess, every girl and their mom is trying to get with him. The problem is, since he likes me, a lot of girls hate me and it just causes me more stress. That's why I'm basking in the last few days of summer vacation. Still, it beats my old life. The other guy though, he scarily looks a lot like Charlie, only in the face though. Charlie has long emo-boy hair that he has to pin up under his hat while he works, but this guy has really short ginger hair and his bangs are gelled up: plus his eyes are brown, not green. This guy has more of a superior vibe than Charlie; his badge even says Assistant Manager. Still, I wonder if they're related.

"Hey space cadet, someone's talkin to you." Again my thoughts are cut off by Charlie.

"huh?" I look up to see Nathaniel staring at me uncomfortably.

"Why hello there Bud, I was just amazed that you came here for a drink, since I've never seen you here before. Who is this young gentle-man?" Oh I see what this is. Nathaniel's jealous, especially with the show Charlie just put up. He wants to know if we're really dating.

"This is my good friend Charlie and we're just friends." I answered, with the last part a bit louder than the rest. The other boy snickered at Charlie and Charlie winked back at him. Then he looked at me, held out his hand, and said,

"I'm Charlie's cousin, Matthew. It's nice to meet you, Bud. Charlie likes to visit here often because he gets a discount, but this is the first time he's ever brought a friend." Oh so they are related. Well that solves that mystery. Matthew directs his attention towards Charlie and says,

"Charlie, I was just speaking to Nathaniel about St. Lordsman private school. I only came over here to tell you that I'm enrolling all three of us starting this upcoming school year." Three? So they're living with one other person? Does that mean I'm gonna start seeing Charlie on campus?

"Why the hell would I want to go to that snooty, stuck up place?" Charlie said obviously very upset. He wasn't wrong, a lot of girls there were stuck up and snooty, but something inside me told me to convince him to come. I didn't really have any friends thanks to Nathaniel, so it'd be nice to have Charlie there.

"Hey come on man, I go to that school. It'll be chill hanging out together." That was me trying very hard. I could tell Charlie started to ponder the idea. Matthew and Nathaniel could tell too.

"I'll think about it.", was his reply.

* * *

After the hot chocolate, Charlie and I walked around downtown for a bit, and talked some more. Charlie brought me home around 11:30 pm. We were both standing outside my apartment door, not wanting to say good bye. Even though I had just met Charlie yesterday, I felt like I'd known him all my life and he's my first real friend since my "death" five years ago. As I said before, Nathaniel ruined my school life by liking me. I've had girls pretend to be my friend because they want to get close to Nathaniel, but this friendship I have with Charlie is actually real. I opened my door, not breaking eye contact with Charlie. My feet felt wet. Wet? I turn and look inside my apartment. Everything is soaked. Charlie panics and runs to the sink. Charlie took out that bad pipe yesterday but didn't have a new one on him so I was supposed to wait a couple of days for it, but I didn't use my sink this morning and I haven't been home all day. Since Charlie's a handyman, we find out that so is my neighbor. Apparently when Charlie checked my neighbor, everything seemed alright, but what we didn't know is that his drainage system didn't work (the lazy asshole didn't want to pay extra to get it fixed), so he hooked his pipes to mine while I was at school. Since I have no pipe there now, the neighbor's water has just been flowing into my apartment. Charlie called up the old man and told him what had happened. The old man had my neighbor removed and told me to move out for a while just so he can fix up my room and that my neighbor would be paying for everything. This is why I think Charlie is my best friend, just when I think I have nowhere to go, Charlie offers me his couch.

* * *

It all sounded like a really good idea on our way over here, but now I think it was a mistake. Matthew answered the door and he looks really pissed. He punches Charlie straight in the jaw. I saw it coming, I knew Charlie saw it coming but for some reason, neither of us stopped him.

"You come home late and then you bring an unexpected house guest?" he spat. Oh, so he noticed my suitcase.

"Get inside!" he shouted, "And you," What me? "Sorry you had to see that." He muttered. Once we got inside Charlie immediately sat at the small round table in the middle of their living room. I'm guessing that means he's going to explain why I'm there. I sat down right next to him.

"Kyle, get over here!" I'm guessing that's the third person. A tall lanky blond walked out of the hall way. He was really pale, his wavy hair was up to his chin and it was split in the middle. He looked like a typical skater. He looked shocked to see me, a woman in this house of men. He sat down next to Matthew and stared at me.

"Now explain to me why you brought Bud, and why she has a suitcase." Oh, shit.

* * *

EDIT: In response to "she still dosn't know that it's the rrbs even thow it's in plane site," I tried very hard to make them not look like themselves. Instead of short spiky hair, butch has long emo hair; Instead of super long hair, brick has super short gelled hair; Instead of long bangs, Boomer has short wavy hair that's long enough to part down the middle. Plus Butch said himself that he doesn't want to run into the girls very often, noting that him and the boys don't want to be recongnized by the girls. That explains why Buttercup hasn't recongnized them, plus she went through some stuff so she probably doesn't even remember them. Still Blossom isn't dumb and knows it's Butch, but Brick isn't dumb either, he might already know that it's Buttercup.


	4. Oh, those housemates of mine

I wake up to an empty room. The bed still looks like shit. Heh, well Charlie's whole room looks like shit. I slept on the futon in his room. What's pretty cool is that the guys each have their own bathroom. I start brushing my teeth. While I'm brushing I start making faces at myself in the mirror. Then I notice my hair.

"Looks like your dark roots need a touch up." HOLY SHIT! I spit out my tooth paste and gagged a bit. I turned to see Matthew in the bathroom door way. He's holding a shopping bag with hair bleach and blond dye. How did he know?

"Why do you dye your hair so lightly?" Mathew's seriously starting to give me the creeps.

"Chill man, I've just always liked blond hair. Nothing else to it." Crap I got tooth paste on my shirt, oh well its Charlie's shirt anyway. He throws the bag at me, snickers, and then leaves. Da fauq? Well while I'm in here, I might as well fix my roots.

* * *

After a nice shower I walk out into the living room, the air is still tense from yesterday. I look out the window and Charlie's motorbike is gone. The only car there is one of those European mini cars. That's a pretty ugly shade of blue. So either Matthew or Kyle is here. Well Matthew works so I'm guessing it's just me and Kyle. Since I'm clearly not welcomed in this house I don't really want to do anything but sit in Charlie's room all day. As I'm walking back to Charlie's room, I literally bump into Kyle. He stops me and says,

"I'm not sure why but Matthew told me to keep an eye on you while I'm home." He said quietly. Well that's great.

* * *

After spending five days with them I learned that, Matthew leaves for work at 11 am and doesn't come home until 9pm; Charlie leaves for morning volunteer time at the Rec center at 10 am, then goes for maintenance work and comes home around 10 pm; and Kyle leaves for work at Wal-mart at 3 pm and gets home around 11:40 pm. It's strange, but they don't have parents or anything living with them. Well neither do I but I'm a rare case. In the six hours that I'm home alone, I have to clean and make dinner. Matthew's biggest concern was having a lazy free-loader living here, so Charlie convinced him that I'd cook and clean while everyone was gone. So basically, my day consists of being watched by Kyle until 3 and then cooking and cleaning. I love cooking but, I hate cleaning. When I start cleaning, I just can't stop because everything irks me. Cooking is more of a creative outlet for me. I think that the only reason Matthew tolerates me, is because I can cook very well.

Right now the boys' dinner is wrapped up on the table, and I'm taking a well-deserved shower in Charlie's bathroom; after I scrubbed the oven and all three bathrooms. They might already be here since I've been in here for at least an hour, just thinking. I really want chocolate. If I could, I would say my sexual orientation is Choco-sexual. I'm completely serious; chocolate (especially dark chocolate) gets me all hot and bothered. When I think about chocolate too much I start whining involuntarily. Mitch used to tell me that it sounded really sexual. That's pretty much what I'm doing right now. Until I hear the toilet flush. I must have been whining so loud that I didn't notice someone else was in here. I don't know why Charlie came in here, because there are two other perfectly good bathrooms. Before I could pull the curtains back to yell at him, he left. Well I'm embarrassed. I'm already done so I just turned off the water, grabbed my (Charlie's) towel, and started drying myself. When I finished drying and changing, I went out in the dining room to see if the boys liked their dinner. It should be about 12, so they should've all eaten by now. I go out and see Kyle blushing and avoiding eye contact. Matthew's sitting at the coffee table raising his eyebrow at me and that asshole Charlie is laughing at me. I think they all heard me.

"So, what was that all about? Were you thinking of me in the shower or something?" Charlie can be so cocky sometimes. I felt really embarrassed that they could hear all of that, the air-conditioning was on and everything so the only one who could've heard was Charlie, who stepped into the bathroom. Either they have super-hearing or I was really that loud. I'm pretty sure I was loud, geez I'm scarlet with embarrassment.

"Y-You wish!" I responded to Charlie's question. This time Matthew asked,

"What was that all about?" I guess he really wants to know too and I can't just brush off Matthew.

"It was about chocolate." I said embarrassedly and avoiding eye contact with all three of them.

"Chocolate?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"You see, when I want chocolate, I involuntarily start whining for it." I explained. Charlie laughed right in my face, Kyle looked confused, and Matthew looked like he wasn't buying it.

"I swear!" I yelled into the night.

* * *

The next day I was headed to the Utonium household. Every first and third week of the month I have to visit the professor to catch up, talk, and check my stress levels. It's a lot easier during school because my lunch hours are different than the girls. During the summer he comes to my apartment instead. I really need to tell him that I'm staying with Charlie and his cousins, so he doesn't get worried if he decides to drop by the apartment. I already asked Matthew this morning if I could have permission to leave the house.

"_Hey Matthew, do you think I could go visit a relative today to let them know I'm not going to be at my apartment for a while?" I totally forgot that the professor is supposed to visit sometime this week. Knowing how strict Matthew is, I feel like I have to ask him._

"_Why are you staying with us if you have a relative?" Damn, his tone was so ice cold, I feel like I need a parka. Then I could feel his eyes burning through my body, as if he's trying to see inside me. Screw the parka._

"_Well, I don't exactly belong there and I'm not allowed there for long." I said quietly, not really making eye contact. I could still feel him staring at me but softer this time. He sighed and said,_

"_Alright, but I'm not just gonna hand you a key to this place." What the hell? Then how am I supposed to get back in when I'm done?_

"_Here." Huh? He hands me a sheet of paper. I quickly scan through it._

"_A scavenger hunt?" This bitch wants me to hunt for the house key? Why does he even have this handy?_

"_Yeah, sometimes Charlie comes home late so I make him hunt for the house key. It's a different map each time so even Charlie won't be able to help you. I still don't trust you enough to have your own key." He's the Devil! A sadist! I bet he gets off on this kind of shit. He smirks evilly and says, _

"_Have fun.", as he walks out the door to his car._

So with my map securely in my pocket, I walk to my old home. Funny, it's only 10 blocks away from the boys' house. Of course as I said before, the girls and I still have the same face so they could easily recognize me. So I'm wearing a disguise. I have my long blond hair down in a braid, I'm wearing brown contacts, big nerdy glasses, a lab coat, and some gloves. Today I'm his "lab assistant". I knock on the door a couple of times. To my surprise Bubbles answers the door in her pajamas. She takes one glance at me and figures I'm here for Professor.

"PROFESSOR!" She screeches. Geez, she almost blew out my hearing. Professor comes to the door and stares at me confused. Bubbles hovers away, not really caring what's going on. I wish I could still hover everywhere.

"Hello Professor Utonium, you emailed me before about helping you out on a project. I'm Bud Muinotu and I shall aid you for today." As soon as he heard my alias, he knew it was me. He looked a bit worried as if saying, 'You know it's too risky to visit me here.'

"Come in Ms. Muinotu, the lab is this way." He smiles and walks with me to the lab. He closes the door and locks it shut.

"Buttercup, sweetie, you know it's risky to visit me while your sisters are home. What's so important that it has to be now dear? I was about to go for my routine visit later today." That's what I was trying to prevent. I sigh and tell him everything; from me first meeting Charlie, to almost bumping into the girls, to my apartment flooding to my current situation. He sat there and listened to everything, wearing the same expression.

"How are you sure you can trust these boys?" he asked

"Professor, Charlie's my first real friend for a reason. Plus the head of the household doesn't fully trust me yet. He gave me a scavenger map to hunt for the house key when I'm done here because he doesn't trust me with a key yet. Besides, it's only for a few more days, until my apartment is fixed from the water damage." I tried to soothe his worries and thoughts.

"Okay then but you be careful now, and stay out of trouble." He kisses my forehead and hugs me because we can only be father and daughter in secret. When we open that door to the outside world, we are strangers.

* * *

"Okay so step 3, go 20 feet west of your general direction now." What? I was just there. UUURRRGHHHH! I HATE THIS STUPID MAP! Okay so there's that tree and I'm supposed to stand on one leg and look north for the singing lady. Da fauq is this shit!? I swear Matthew wants to see me kill myself. I was about to slit my throat with this map when a familiar voice called to me.

"Hey." That's Charlie's voice, only, less enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Charlie's more down than usual and how did he find me anyway?

"I upset Matthew at the coffee house, and he confiscated my house keys. All I did was tell this snooty bitch that I didn't want to date her and she just stormed off. Matt got mad because she was a regular top dollar customer, but how was I supposed to know? Now I have to look for keys with someone with no sense of direction." What? That asshole!

"Matthew said you'd probably still be out here on number 3 by now, so I'd better join you." He is doing to die. They actually think I can't do it? Ha, I'll show them! I grabbed Charlie by his collar.

"Let's go!" I'm gonna find that key, even if it's that last thing I do.

* * *

So step 27 says to walk east to the nearest bus stop, I think we're close! Not that Charlie's been contributing. Charlie and I have been everywhere, from under trailers, to the tops of buildings. We're covered in dirt and grease. When we reach the bus stop, I noticed a small box taped under the seat. It was so obvious that the key was in there. Even though I was pretty sure we found it, Charlie just stood there, still moping around. I snatched the box off the seat. I sat there, excitedly, yet slowly opening the box. Charlie looked really disinterested and bored. I opened it to find a note.

"_Dear Charlie, you've messed up big this time. Here's the second part of your hunt." _Second part?! FFFFFUUUUUUUU! So that's why Charlie wasn't that excited, this happens to him all the time so he was expecting it. Huh? There's more on here.

"_You can't use your powers on this one." _

"Powers?" I said it aloud, instead of thinking it.

"What?" Charlie said surprised and snatched the paper from me. He read through it quickly and said,

"I know where the key is, Come on." If he could figure it out by looking at the map, then why was he letting me bullshit around? Why is he so upset? What is the whole powers thing about? So many questions unanswered.

"Hey, let's go!" I turn to see Charlie on his Hyosung. When did it get there? Charlie looks annoyed and points down the street. Oh there's the coffee shop. THE COFFEE SHOP?! So we've been searching the same areas for hours, right in front of Matthew? Mother FFFFFUUUUUUU!

"Hurry up, or I'll lock you out." Oh shit, Charlie means business right now. I run to his Hyosung and get on the back. Before he takes off my curiosity gets the best of me,

"Charlie, what does the note mean by powers?" he refuses to look and me and says,

"It's none of your concern"

* * *

Charlie drives us to the house. We don't even have the keys so why are we here? Charlie gets off and goes to the mailbox by the door, sticks his hand in and pulls out the key. Words cannot express how pissed I am right now. It's barley 9 but Matthew's here already. I feel like punching him but Charlie beat me to it. Of course as much as I want to punch him, I wouldn't because Matthew scares me sometimes. So as soon as Charlie punched him, he punched back hard enough to knock Charlie against the wall. Matthew smirks at me and was about to say something, when Charlie swept his feet. Matthew caught himself and laughed. I wanted to intervene but with what? I'm "normal"; I'm not supposed to have any powers. I'm so confused, why are they fighting? Sure I was a bit pissed at Matt too but not enough to want to kick his ass. I can only watch, until Charlie yells,

"Get the hell out of here!" Why? And where am I supposed to go? My heart is beating really fast, my adrenaline is flowing and I really wanna stop their fighting. Matthew ran into Charlie and kicked him in the stomach. Geez I can't handle all this pressure; I'm getting stressed out. I ran out and headed towards the park. As I was running I could hear the bangs and crashes from Charlie and Matt fighting. My bracelet starts to beep. Then I hear shouting,

"I didn't want her to know! She doesn't need to know!" What does Charlie mean? I ran and ran and ran until my legs were sore. Screw the park, I need somewhere quiet. The beach. I took off my shoes and socks and walked on the soft sand. My bracelet is beeping like crazy. I just need to relax and calm down, but my head is starting to hurt. The world is spinning. The Last thing I remember is hearing Charlie yelling my name and everything went dark.

* * *

MY NOTE: So what do you guys think so far? Should I change the point of view of the next chapter? If so, who's POV? Please give me your feed back. Thank you for reading.


	5. Zzzzzzzzz

Fuck, I'm upset. I'm looking out to the night sky. The view of the city lights is calming. It's chilly, and the breeze feels nice racing through my hair, it smells a bit like rain. I'm just chillin in the mist of it all, on top of Townsville tower. I hate being kicked out of the house. That fight was ugly. I didn't want Bud to know that I have super powers. If she knew I'm a Rowdyruff boy, she'd run away or treat me differently. I was pissed and for the most part uneasy that Brick had mentioned my powers in the letter. But it wasn't his fault. Whenever I get kicked out Brick always sends me on a scavenger hunt as a form of training, sometimes he doesn't let me use my powers so it's understandable that it was on the note, but the fact that Bud had read it upset me. My emotions just got the best of me and I punched Brick square in the face. When Brick started to hit back, I panicked, I didn't want Bud to get hurt or to see me use my powers on accident. She's the first human that actually accepted me, so she is really important to me. Nobody wants to hang out with a criminal, besides other criminals that just want to use me for my powers. Bud looked a little helpless when I told her to get out.

_Brick locked his fingers in my scalp and smacked my face against the wall, and demanded what my problem was. I started breaking down and screeching that I don't want her to know about my powers. Inside I was terrified of what would happen if she knew about me._ _Brick turned me to face him and smacked me across the face. _

"_You are an idiot. You are the toughest, meanest Rowdyruff boy out of all three of us. Suck it up! Have some pride as a man!" he shouted at me, he then sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I forgot that it was in the note and I'm sorry. I think you freaked her out a bit by yelling at her. Let's go find her." I dusted off and we flew in the general direction she took off in. Damn that girl can run like a horse. I saw something bright white as I passed by the beach. Bud's white coat! Brick and I stopped. She was facing the ocean, and there was a loud obnoxious beeping noise coming from her. She looked so out of it, ha she's always got her brain in space. I called out to her._

"_Hey, Bud!" She looked like she was gonna turn around, but she swayed and dropped to the ground instead._

"_Bud? Bud?! Buuuuudddddddddd!" I called to her. Her bracelet was beeping and flashing bright green at a rapid pace. Brick and I bolted to her and I picked her up. She looks bad; she's really pale and scalding hot to the touch. Her hair, well her roots are turning black. What the hell is going on here? Brick smacks my shoulder and takes her from me. He doesn't look very shocked at what's happening to her. He motions towards the way we came and takes off with her to the house. _

_When we get to the house, Brick lays her down on my bed and covers her with a fire blanket. Boomer's in the door way like WTF? I get on my knees and lean on the bed, so I can look at Bud. She's just lying there, in a coma like state. Her bracelet's beeping and flashing, silently, and periodically. She looks so calm and peaceful. Her long blond hair is blanketing her whole left side of her body. Brick rests his hand on my shoulder and says, _

"_I need you and Boomer out of here, now." What why? _

"_I'm not going, Bud needs me." I wanted to know what was going on with her. __I feel Bick's hand tense up, then Boomer grabs__ my other shoulder__ and mutters._

"_Let's go dude." _

I'm really upset right now; I really want to see if she's okay. That's not normal for a human, plus what's up with her bracelet? The shit keeps beeping and beeping. I just can't leave her, but Brick's words are law. Urgh, I feel so helpless. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for myself, maybe I should go get her something that'll make her feel better when she wakes up. I just noticed that Boomers not with me, he's good at this kind of shit. Oh well, we like a lot of the same things so I'll just get her something I like, plus all the stores I like are only open at night.

* * *

Fuck I'm tired. I just wanna go home and sleep. I hope Bud actually likes this stuff. I bought her a lime green beanie with little black dog ears sewn in, a black and green striped hoodie, and neon green fake plugs that glow in the dark. I actually want to keep the hoodie and the plugs but Bud is special and she deserves these. I don't have a bag or anything for it cuz I bought it underground. Daniel was at the counter when I was paying, and he's always trying to hook me up with some trik he knows. He kept giving me dirty looks, as if I was buying a panties or something. It took twenty minutes to explain that this was for a friend, just a friend and that I wasn't dating anyone. Which I should've lied about because he right away started hooking me up with hoes in different area codes. I was so busy thinking about my awkward moment that I didn't notice someone behind me.

"Stop right there!" Huh? I turn to see who the fuck is shouting so early in the morning.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bloss-man." I see Blossom mad dogging me. What does she want, it's too early for this shit.

"Those, who's are those?" She demanded. What? Bud's gifts?

"It's some stuff that belongs to a friend, why?" The fuck? Did she wake up early just to come find me and ask me stupid questions? After I answered her, she bolted to me and attempted to grab onto my collar, but I dodged and beamed back.

"What?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"Did you find her, is she with you? Are those her's? How is she?" Blossom starts rambling frantically. What's her deal? Well Bud did say she knew the girls but she also said she didn't want to run into them. Come to think of it, Blossom doesn't look like her usual, nicely dressed, uptight, and professional self. She looks dirty, uncombed, and soaked, and she's still wearing her night gown. Thinking she wanted to see Bud I said,

"She's really bad right now, and she doesn't want to see you anymore." It sounds harsh, but that's most likely what Bud would want.

"Can I see her, just once?" She pleads. Brick would shit a brick if Blossom came by the house and I'm not really too keen on having a Powerpuff in my home either. Plus Bud said that she doesn't want to see the girls, so it's best if I don't take Blossom home.

"How about this, I have a picture of us together and I can only show you that." I told her. Man, I think I'm getting soft. It must be the old lady. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a picture. After getting hot chocolate together, Bud and I walked around town. We took a bunch of pictures in a photo booth, And I so happen to have one in my wallet. In the picture Bud is smiling brightly, she was laughing at me because she's leaning on my head and I made a funny noise. Blossom slowly grasps the picture from me and I notice a few trickles of tears are streaming down her face. I'm serious, what is her deal? Is this some sort of vagina thing, where girls are always crying? Blossom stands there holding the picture for 5 good minutes and keeps crying continuously. At this point, I'm just worried about my picture. I hold out my hand, waiting for her to give it back. Instead of my picture, she grabs my arms and with brute force, pulls me a hug and whispers,

"Thank you." into my ear. I shove her off of me. Great now I'm dirty and full of her tears. She slowly steps back and starts to levitate. She wipes her tears and takes off into the sky with my picture. That bitch! I would've chased after her if I wasn't tired, and if my beeper didn't go off. We can't afford phones for all 3 of us, well we can but we don't want any, so we have beepers. Brick is beeping for me, which means I have to go home.

I get there at the same time boomer does. I go straight to my room to see if Bud's okay. She's still out, so I just spread out all of the stuff I bought her on the futon. I'm really tired, but I've got work right now. I hope she likes this stuff when she wakes up. Brick's acting weird, i wonder what happened. Oh well, time to get ready for work.

* * *

The moment Butch and I found Bud, she fainted. Butch slowly lifts her body from the ground. I can hear the sizzling and crackling of his super human flesh; she's boiling hot to the touch. No wonder she fainted. Her roots are turning their natural color, Butch could recognize her, so I wacked him and took her from him. Her bracelet is beeping and flashing repeatedly in a hypnotic rage. I always noticed it, but I've never really had a chance to see it up close. It looks like some sort of homemade technology, but not just any "homemade" technology, interesting.

After I flew her home I gently set her down on Butch's bed and wrapped her body in a fire blanket. I know from experience that she's unstable and I'm guessing that the little trinket on her wrist has something to do with it. Butch is all bothered about it, but I doubt he knows who she is. He's resting on the edge of the bed just gazing at her from afar. Boomer is leaning on the door to the room, just peering in. He's giving me a confused look. I rested my hand on Butch's shoulder and whispered to him.

"I need you and Boomer out of here, now." Bud's unstable levels are overreacting, and I know for a fact that she wouldn't want Butch to know her identity. Plus this situation is getting interesting. I wouldn't have ever thought she was still alive.

"I'm not going, Bud needs me." Butch isn't going to leave Bud in need. I understand why Butch wants to stay, but he doesn't understand why I don't want him here. I'm about to teach him some respect, but then Boomer says,

"Let's go dude."

* * *

I'm driving to the Utonium house in a rush in my usual disguise; Brown contacts, thick framed glasses, three fake moles across my cheeks. I leap up to the door and bang on the wooden surface with great intensity. In actuality I'm very calm about this whole situation, I know what goes on when our kind is unstable and Bud is only in a mild stage. But I'm pretending to be stupid and worried about her because I'm just her best friend's cousin who knows nothing about her. The Professor shows up at the door in a humorous manner, he clearly had fallen asleep doing some type of experiment because there is a pen mushed into his cheek. Well, Show time.

"ARE YOU BUD'S FAMILY?! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER, SHE NEEDS HELP!" I might have oversold it, but he panicked according to plan. Then Blossom peered out into the door way alongside professor.

"Professor, what's going on? Who needs help?" Yes professor, what are you going to tell your daughter about your other daughter? Professor ignores her and goes straight to the portrait of 8 year old Buttercup. He pushes it to the side and pulls a large black bag out of the wall.

"Let's go son." He says to me on his way out the door and then closes it on a Blossom depressed. I'm guessing she knows what this is about.

* * *

The Professor's been in Butch's room for about an hour. I've been watching them with my x-ray vision, and I can hear Professor mumbling and talking to a sleeping Bud. He's been injecting her with things and doing things to her little bracelet. Sometimes his unintelligence amuses me. I'm enjoying my front row seat but I feel like I need to get a closer view. Using a tray of tea as a decoy, I knock on the door to give him a little warning of my entry.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Muinotu?" I ask him. He glances at me and studies me for a bit. Then he leans back away from Bud and sighs.

"Thank you," he mutters gruffly as he takes the cup from me. He takes a few sips and sets it back on the tray.

"I've noticed you boys don't have any televisions in your home." He says slowly.

"We're not really home sir, so there's no point in having one." He's trying to figure out if I've connected him, to Bud, back to the girls. I'll play.

"Busy men, huh? Where are the other two boys anyway, it's quite late." He stated.

"They're working overtime, so I was the only one who found Bud like this. The girl seemed really distraught about something earlier but she wouldn't tell me what." I answered with a worried tone. The professor sighs, gets up and starts to pack his black bag.

"Well she should be fine now, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Bud just has a rare condition." I'm tempted to ask what this "Rare condition" is but instead I ask the brutal question of,

"Is that why she's not allowed home?" I ask with genuine concern in my voice. There is truthfully a part of me that believes that she was kicked out simply for the reason that she was unstable, but because I'm an outsider, I'm not likely to get a correct answer. He pauses, thinking before he responds, and says,

"It was to protect her. As much as it pains me, being home makes her condition much worse and this is the only solution we've come to." He looks depressed. Good, now time to mention her sisters.

"Is the girl that was at the door her sister? They look a lot alike. How is she taking the separation?" I added the last part as a squeeze. Again he stops and ponders his answer. Then turns to me to ask,

"Where are you and your cousins from?" Touché. He wants to play cat and mouse. I've thought about this question before, so without hesitation I said,

"We're from the country side. All of our Moms and Paps lived together on the same farm we inherited from our grandpap. We all grew up together and decided that we wanted more that just a farm life. So all three of us took off into the night with the clothes on our backs." Professor looked like he bought it. So he decided to answer my question.

"Well you sounded like you young men decided what was best for your futures, even if it separated your family. That's what I'm doing, thinking about her future. Yes, that is her older sister, and like you, even though our family is separated, she understands that it's best for Bud's future." Good answer. I give him a nod of acknowledgement. He then said,

"I'm glad I got to speak to you." And takes one last long look at Bud and says,

"Thank you for caring."

* * *

After I dropped off the Professor, I sat in Butch's room examining Bud. The professor really doesn't know what he's doing. I would assume that this is his first unstable case. When I was younger Dad would experiment on chemical X beings; mostly just rats and squirrels he created. We would study what caused instability, the symptoms, and the cures depending on the stage. In truth I could cure Bud right now, but what's the fun in that. Sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be a villain, but I'll never forget the pain of death, and rebirth. I'll let her live a bit longer as a perk of living here, plus Butch has gotten less reckless with her here. This is our territory and I still don't like her. I'm guessing she has about an other year left to live. It sounds brutal, but she's actually pretty lucky. A stage higher and she might explode in a couple of weeks. Well I like having Butch owe me, because then he has to obey me regardless. I walk calmly yet purposely slow to my room. One I'm there, I gently press a small switch embedded in my wooden, hand-crafted music box. It opens to reveal a headless man with his arms enveloping a very beautiful woman without a leg, spinning as if they were dancing. I slide up the velvet latch and pull out a glass vile of "it". I walk back to Bud and study her for a while longer. I uncorked the vile and took a mouthful, and then I slowly approached Bud and prided her lips apart. Then I carefully brought my lips to hers and I spit up in her mouth much like a penguin would its child. I watched and waited as she slowly swallowed "it". There, now she has another year added to her life. I'm tired of being charitable. I peered out the front window and beeped the boys home with my beeper. As soon as I beeped the boys, I saw a bright pink streak race across the sky. Interesting, but It's already close to the morning and I have work in a few hours. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

* * *

MY NOTE: Sorry its been a while. Pokemon came out, the end of the grading period was nearing, and a bunch of other stuff. I'm working on the new chapter as you're reading this. Please give me your feed back. Thank you.


End file.
